


Apology

by AngelPie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Geralt apologises, Jaskier & Geralt confess, M/M, mountain scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/AngelPie
Summary: Geralt follows Jaskier down the mountain & apologises to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Apology

Jaskier walked away from Geralt, he was hurting so much, confused & completely heart broken. He walked slow & careful down the mountain, he said he would get the story from the others but he didn’t, couldn’t. He just continued to walk down the mountain knowing one wrong step meant that he would fall to his death.

He kept moving, he didn’t cry not yet, plenty of time when he reached the bottom, too dangerous to break down here. He stopped occasionally to rest but didn’t play his lute, he ate some bread & slept on the hard ground. Each day travelling down was the same. Each day he was watched Geralt was following the bard, he had quickly regretting his words & couldn’t stand how upset he was so he followed him, waiting till the bard was asleep before joining his camp, watching over the young human - no he shouldn’t still be looking so young Geralt realised the bard was at least forty, he shook his head that wasn’t anything to think about right now, he had to make things right with Jaskier first.

Geralt didn’t sleep that night, he just kept watching Jaskier, wanted to reach out to him, he’d been thinking how harsh & unfair he had been treating Jaskier, the bard who had changed how he was viewed as a Witcher, changed how everyone saw his brothers, made sure they got lodgings & their pay. His heart clenched & he knew what a terrible friend he had been to Jaskier. His feelings ran deep, despite always being adamant that he didn’t have feelings, knew the bard was in love with him - he was realising now that he returned those feelings. He sighed & was waiting for morning.

Jaskier woke early as he was accustomed to now & startled when he saw Geralt watching him. He grabbed his stuff quickly. “Sorry, I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” Jaskier said but Geralt had stood up & approached him & suddenly Jaskier was pulled into a firm hug & he didn’t know what to do, he stood there dumbfounded that Geralt was hugging him & Jaskier began to cry as Geralt apologised quietly in his ear, speaking low & soft. “I shouldn’t have said those things Jaskier, I was hurting because of Yennefer & I was an idiot, didn’t realise how close to the surface my emotions had become & I took it all out on you. I love you Jaskier, really & I am so so damn sorry, fuck, I don’t want to hurt you again like this.” He held the bard, let him cry & kept reassuring him that this was not something that would happen again, he wanted Jaskier to stay by his side & that nothing that had happened was his fault. Soon Jaskier’s tears slowed & he pulled back, wiping his eyes on his doublet’s sleeve.  
“You’re telling the truth?” He asked uncertain but looked at Geralt & saw the hurt on his face too. “Damn it Geralt, I’ve loved you for too fucking long, thought nothing would come of my feelings so I went with anyone who would have me.” He held onto Geralt now. “You won’t leave me again?”

“Not unless for your safety but if I leave you somewhere I will always return.“ Geralt promised then encouraged Jaskier to look at him & leaned in, intentions clear, Jaskier followed & the kiss was sweet, full of apology & promise.


End file.
